A data processing device (e.g., a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a netbook, a mobile device such as a mobile phone) may render video data on a display unit (e.g., Liquid Crystal Display (LCD)) associated therewith. In order to enhance a user experience during viewing of the video data, the data processing device may execute one or more post-processing algorithms to adjust video quality appropriately. The execution of the one or more post-processing algorithms may be computationally expensive, resulting in video frame-drops. Said video frame-drops may be detrimental to the user experience, despite the one or more post-processing algorithms being executed to enhance the user experience.